Dispensing devices for dispensing or discharging viscous foodstuff are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,826. Such dispensing devices comprise a pump means which during a pump stroke sucks foodstuff out of an inner container and which during a reversed pump stroke discharges foodstuff.
Such a dispensing device has a limited pump speed, because after every discharge or outfeed one has to wait until the pump means has refilled the pump chamber.